Are We Really That Different?
by LorMenari
Summary: Derek is a big movie star. Casey is a Broadway singer and writer. They are best friends. Derek finds himself missing Casey because he is in love with her. Will Casey ever feel the same way?
1. From Where You Are

**I was listening to my IPOD last night and this just came to me. Hope you like it alot!

* * *

**

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_[From Where You Are - Lifehouse]_

I hated laying in bed. My mind tended to wander. I was living in Hollywood now. Well, for about five years now. I was Hollywood's bad boy. "The Canadian Hunk." I hated it. Acting was fun, but nothing that I ever wanted. I wanted to be behind the camera. But, once I became a big enough star, I would. I would get what I wanted.

My mind drifted to my family back in Canada. Marti was turning fifteen this year. Lizzie and Edwin would be twenty-one. It blew my mind. It didn't help that I was twenty-five now. Time sure did fly by.

And then, I thought of Casey. We were still close, which surprised me. I thought that after I left university we would never have anything to do with each other. It wasn't true. Casey had graduated three years ago and moved to New York. I had flown out to see her that day. We had coffee and she laughed. She was going to be a writer.

Now, she was in Broadway. And still writing. She was amazing. I didn't know how she did both, but she did. Her face haunted my dreams ever night. Every single night. I have been crazy for her for so long and I could never tell her. Never. And I probably never will. Unrequited love was horrible.

I missed her so much. I still talked to her, at least once a week. But it wasn't the same as her being with me. I wondered if I should plan to go see her in a show. I wasn't scheduled to start work on my new movie for at least a month. Then again, I might back out. For being the "playboy" of Hollywood, I was a wimp.

I remembered the first time I realized how beautiful she is. It was our first semester at Queen's. It was late October and we were sitting outside, in the grass, surrounded by leaves. Her hair was down and the sunlight played up the natural red in it. I was intrigued by it. And then she laughed at something. And the sun hit her face and made her seem like she was glowing. It was really amazing.

For the next week, I tried to avoid her. I didn't understand how I was having these feelings. It didn't make sense. She was Casey and I was Derek and it didn't work. It couldn't. We were opposites.

Avoiding didn't work. She wouldn't allow it. She wondered what was wrong and I couldn't just tell her that I found her attractive. That wouldn't go over well. So, I started hanging out with her again. Then, I started falling in love. Slowly but surely. It sucked. I watched her date other guys and I became one of her best friends. That wasn't fun. But I did it.

It got to be too much and school wasn't going the way I planned it. I was struggling and I lost my scholarship when I broke my ankle. So, I finished the semester and I didn't go back. She was angry and upset but we got through it and I moved. She cried. I never knew it would affect her that much but she told me she was losing her best friend.

I should have never expected her to miss me because of any other reason. That would be silly. So, we hugged and she told me to keep in touch. I wanted to kiss her. I really did. But I didn't. I couldn't. It would have freaked her out. I didn't want to lose her, even if she was just a best friend.

My phone started ringing. My heart sped up thinking that maybe it would be her. I looked down and rolled my eyes, nope not her. It was Veronica Stilts. She was my leading lady in my next movie and also the girl that wanted me to date her. Or be seen with her. I couldn't stand her.

"Talk to me," I answered.

"Hello, darling," she purred.

"Yo."

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to go out tonight. Chet La Franc is opening tonight."

"I am busy."

"Doing what? You are always busy."

I hated when she pouted. Stuck up is all she was. She came from money and she thought that if she couldn't get what she wanted it was the end of the world.

"I am calling my family tonight."

"Oh whatever. That's just ridiculous."

And then she hung up. I was actually glad. She was annoying as hell. I mentally started comparing Casey to Veronica. Casey had deep brown hair with red highlights. Veronica had jet black hair that almost looked purple in the light. Casey had a sweet body with curves in the right places. Not overly curvy though. Veronica, well she was curvy. Her breasts had been done. I was sure of that. And she was definitely starving herself.

They were so different and the old Derek would have gone after Veronica in a heart beat. But that ws before I fell in love with Casey McDonald.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review please???? Thank you!!!!!**


	2. I Heart Question Mark

**Alright, here is the second chapter in my story. I hope you like it. For this story, I will wait to write the next chapter until I hear a song that inspires me. Song and show do not belong to me. 'Cause if they did, I wouldn't be writing these. I would be out partying with my friends and spending money. Sadly, I am here writing and not doin that. Then again, I do love to write so maybe it's not that sad. Okay, I'm done....I'm tired....forgive!

* * *

**

_Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan  
And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart Question Mark'  
Written on the back of my hand _

_[I Heart Question Mark – Taylor Swift]_

I woke up that morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. It had been two weeks since I broke up with Dean. Dean was the most romantic and amazing guy I had ever met. Or at least it started that way. He was charming and witty. My idea of the perfect guy. A mutual friend of ours introduced us at a party. We hit it off right away. He was an aspiring writer for Broadway and I was already becoming a big name in both writing and Broadway. It seemed like we were perfect for each other.

After a month of seeing each other here and there, a show he wrote was going to be produced and he chose me as the leading role. The whole time the show was going on, we were seeing each other. Then, the part of a lifetime came up. The producers of Rent wanted me to play the part of Mimi. I had to do it. So, instead of choosing to reprise my role in Dean's show, I started working on RENT. Dean wasn't too thrilled. He started calling me less and less and many times I found myself crying by the phone waiting for a phone call that never came. It felt like high school all over again. He didn't go to the opening night of RENT, nor did he send flowers. I called him and asked him what was up but he gave some excuse about interviewing a new candidate for my old role.

Everyone always told me love was complicated, but with Dean, it didn't seem like it would be. But, it was. I fell into the relationship so fast, I was immersed in everything Dean that I didn't notice the warning signs until it was too late. It wasn't until I took the role in RENT that I realized I needed to focus on me more. He had grown to be so selfish, wanting what was best for him instead of what was best for me. So, I broke up with him. It was really hard to do. I was never good with the whole breaking up thing.

Last night, I was at a party being thrown by a fellow cast member. Dean showed up. I was talking to my friend, Carla, who played the part of Maureen, when he walked by us. I wish he would have kept walking. Instead, he stopped and asked if he could talk to me. In private. So, I said yes. He asked how I was doing and if there was ever going to be a chance of us together. I told him that there was no more us. We were over for good. And he could sit at home, alone at night and think about how he would miss me.

Now, I am putting on my makeup and fixing my hair when I notice a sharpie marker on my desk in my apartment. I smiled to myself as I, childishly, wrote an "I", a heart symbol, and a question mark. I knew it was immature, but I wanted him to see that. Wanted him to see that I would be alright without him.

I feel powerful, and I have the sudden urge to call Derek and tell him what happened. Back in high school I would have laughed if someone told me that I would willingly call Derek. But, something happened back in college. We became friends and to this day, we were still close. Even though he lived on the other side of the country. Yes, Derek became my very best friend and, hopefully, would always be.

* * *

**Kinda short...I know. But, I had to introduce Casey and where she stands in the story. Reviews??? Anyone??? PLEASE?**


	3. Still On Your Side

**Short update and a long time coming...I know. Sorry but here it is! :)

* * *

**

_I will be around when the others let you down  
I'm still on your side  
Anytime you need help and you can't find nobody else  
I'm still on your side_

_[Still On Your Side – BBMak]_

I am startled awake by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Who in the world would be calling me at this time in the morning? I quickly grab it and look down. It was Casey. I guess she wasn't thinking about the time difference. Either that or she knew I wouldn't care. If it had been anyone else I would have been beyond angry. But, it wasn't just anyone, so I pressed the green button and said hello.

"Derek! Hi...sorry it's early isn't it? I can tell your voice sounds tired. I'm so sorry I just wanted to talk to you."

"Case, chill. It's no big deal. What's up?"

"Well...you know how I told you about my big break up with Dean?"

"Yeah. You didn't go back to him did you?" I ask, inwardly cringing at the thought.

"Oh no. he asked me if I would last night but I said no. And then I woke up and I was feeling childish. So, I wrote an 'I' a heart and a question mark on my hand. It's really stupid but I feel so much better."

"And you call me the immature one? But, I'm glad for you, Case. I really am."

"Me too. Der...I miss you. It's been far too long."

"I know. It has been far too long."

"Yeah. Two years. Oh and guess what Luis, the guy playing Angel, told me when I ran into him getting coffee? He told me that I was insane for breaking up with Dean."

"Well, he's gay."

"Derek, he really is."

"I know. Look, Case, no matter what you're friends say, I'll always be on your side. You know that."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Always. So I heard you're rendition of Mimi is excellent."

"Like you'd know. You had never heard of the play until I told you I got the part."

"Yeah. But then I rented the movie. Rosario Dawson is hott in her little stripper outfit. Do you wear one like that?"

I couldn't believe I just said that. I was flirting with Casey. I always tried to keep everything friendly.

"Maybe if you came and saw me you would know."

Was she flirting back?

"Maybe I will. But I don't know if I could handle other guys seeing you like that. I might have to beat someone up. But, in all seriousness, I was thinking about making a trip out there. I hear the closing show is in two weeks."

"That would be so super awesome Derek! My friends can meet you! I'm sure they think I've made you up. Half of them don't believe that I've ever met you until I pull out the picture from the party freshman year. You know, the one Emily snapped of us?"

She's told her friends about me. I mean, sure we were best friends. But she carried around the picture of us? My heart is now beating extremely fast.

"I'll plan it. Then you're friends will realize that keener Casey can be kind of cool."

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding. You know I like messing with you."

"Yes. Well, I'm off to aerobics before practice. I guess I'll see you soon. Talk to you later?"

"Bet on it. Bye Case."

"Bye Derek."

Then we hung up. I was awake. Fully awake. I was going to see her in the play. I couldn't back down now. I told her I would. But...question is...will I be able to tell her that I love her?

* * *

**I wonder how things will go? Hopefully good! Don't chicken out Derek! Reviews are treasured...**


	4. Best of Friends

**Yeah, I had both chapters planned out so I just posted them both. Hope you like! :)

* * *

**

_If only the world wouldn't get in your way,  
If only people would just let you play,  
They'd say you're both being fools,  
You're breaking all the rules _

_[Best of Friends – Pearl Bailey, Fox in the Hound]_

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed out when I saw Carla, Luis and the others.

"What's going on Casey?" Carla asked.

"You know how I told you that my best friend is Derek Venturi? Well, he's coming to our closing show."

"Seriously? He's so gorgeous!" Luis said and I just laughed.

"Yes, he told me earlier. I haven't seen him in two years."

"That's super awesome, Casey. I read he wants to get into directing. Maybe he'll want me for a movie," Carla said.

"I don't know."

"So, you never told us how you guys met," Danielle asked. I never thought Danielle was the best choice for Joanne. But, she was nice enough.

"Well, our parents married each other when we were in high school. We didn't get along at all. But, I guess after we graduated, things changed. We got really close."

"So like did you two hook up?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I mean, sure, Derek's amazing looking and all but no it was just friendly."

Admittedly there were times I wished it would cross over into other territories. But, I didn't want to freak Derek out. I didn't want to ruin what we had.

"You should have. I mean, he's gorgeous," Thomas said. He played Benny.

"I adore his friendship."

"What do your parents think?"

"Well, they didn't understand at first. Not many people do. It's not like we are breaking any rules or anything."

"It's called the rules of boys and girls. Or girls and girls if your lesbian. Gay version is boys and boys...anyways, you can't just be friends. It's impossible. You are both fools if you think that.

"That's not true."

How could my friends think that? It's almost like they think my friendship with Derek is against nature. But, they couldn't be right. No, my friendship with Derek was the one steady thing in my life and I want to keep it that way. Why do things have to be so complicated?

"Believe what you want, doll face, but in this day and age it's very hard to be just friends with a guy. Unless they are gay, of course," Carla told me as we made our way to the stage.

I was officially confused.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. **

**And love is a good thing!**


	5. Hey There Delilah

**The last update that I actually have written/planned. Hope you like.

* * *

**

_Hey There Delilah, What's it Like In New York City_

_I'm a Thousand Miles Away_

_But Girl Tonight You Look So Pretty, Yes You Do_

_Time's Square Can't Shine As Bright As You, I Swear It's True_

_[Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's]_

I was home and on my computer when I got an invite to skype. I didn't recognize the name but I accepted it anyways. I was very surprised when I saw Casey pop up on the screen.

"Casey?"

"Derek! I got it to work! I'm so excited...you are the first one I did this with."

"How did you even know my screen name?"

"Oh, I called and asked Marti. She also talked me through setting it up."

"Well, it's good to see you."

"You too, Derek."

This was so awesome. I'm so happy right now. And then I realized I was wearing my boxers and that's it.

"Sorry about my...um...lack of clothing, Case. I really wasn't expecting anyone to skype me tonight."

"Yeah I know...it's okay. Looking good."

That sent a thrill down my spine.

"Yeah...I know...I'm so hott. How was practice today?"

"It was okay. Pretty normal."

"You looked all dressed up. Going out tonight?"

Truth was she looked amazing. Absolutely gorgeous. And he was slightly jealous about the reason she looked like that.

"Oh...yeah I went and got drinks with Carla earlier. No big deal."

"That's cool."

"I hate being so far away from you, Derek. It sucks. Sometimes I just need my best friend."

It did suck. It sucked so bad. But for a whole different reason than what Casey was saying.

"I know. I feel the same."

"So, I told the guys in the show that you are coming. They're excited. I've already got your tickets and I'll give them to you. I'm guessing you want to stay at my apartment, right?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. And I'll make sure you can get backstage and all that. I'm so excited."

"I know. I can hear you squealing. But, yeah I'm excited too."

"I heard you are going to start filming your new movie. Are you excited?"

"I guess. It's not exactly what I would do, the concept and all, but it's okay."

"Oh and I heard you are going to film with Veronica Stilts. She's so gorgeous."

"She's alright."

"Come on, Derek, she's hott. Even the gay guys I work with want to date her."

"I know someone better that's all."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Why did he just say that? He can't tell her that the only girl he thinks is amazing and gorgeous is her.

"No one you know."

"Well, I need to meet her. I'm your best friend and it's my right."

"Okay. One day."

"Good. Well, I'm going to go for now. I'll talk to you later Der. Schedule your flight."

"Bye Case. I will and I'll let you know."

She was then gone from his computer screen and he missed her immediately. His apartment was decidedly a lot more quiet and almost eerie without her laughter and voice ringing out. Why did he have to fall in love with the girl that once made him crazy? How could he have fallen in love with the girl that he hated at one point? She was his step-sister and now his best friend. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

* * *

**Wonder what's gonna happen? I think I know...hmmm...**


	6. New York, New York

**Sorry I have not updated in like forever. Laptop is officially dead and I don't know when I'll get a new one. Sorry :( I'll post when I can.**

* * *

_If I can make it there_

_I'll make it anywhere_

_It' up to you_

_New York, New York_

_[New York, New York – Frank Sinatra]_

I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to find but that's why I loved New York. You could just walk around and it was guaranteed you'd find some new restaurant or deli you loved or a place to buy fabulous clothing for cheap. Every time I went out on one of these little adventures I found some new treasure. And I tried not to go the same way every day. It was wonderful. And now I was out to find the perfect gift for Derek. My best friend was going to be here in a week and I wanted to give him something awesome. I haven't seen him in so long and I got super excited when I thought about him actually being here. He was going to see my show. I was pretty nervous about that. The character of Mimi wasn't exactly a clean cut one. Not many were in Rent. I played a young woman addicted to drugs. To pay for her habit she stripped. She also had aids. I know Derek saw the movie but I was a bit nervous about him seeing me in that role. I don't know if he could handle seeing his step-sister as a sex figure. I guess he'd just have to get used to it.

I am walking along a street in SoHo when I see a shop. This shop is very eccentric. It had the strangest things in it and I know I have to go in. As I push through the door I hear the tinkling of the bell that signals a customer.

"Hi! Welcome to the Yellow Brick Road!" came a chipper voice from an unknown source.

"Umm…hi?"

"Oh…right…sorry."

And then a very handsome man came out of the back room. He has shaggy blond hair and an amazing smile. Wow! And his body…yum!

"Have you ever been here?" he asked as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Oh…no. I just found it and it looked amazing."

"Thanks! It was my dream!"

"To work here?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it. Handsome guys did that to me.

"No…to own a store in New York," he said while blushing.

Why am I such an idiot?

"Oh..sorry.."

"It's okay. Are you sure that you have never been here? You look so familiar?"

"I'm sure. I'm Casey by the way."

"I'm Blake. Wait! Casey…as in Casey McDonald…from Rent?"

"Yes! That's me," I said as I beamed at him. I'm not used to people recognizing me.

"I've seen it so many times. You rock!"

"Thanks."

Great. Why are all the gorgeous guy in New York gay?

"So, anything in particular today?"

"Oh well…it's a gift…"

"Well what is the person into?"

"He loves hockey, he lives in California…umm his favorite color is green…he loves the Senators…"

"Your boyfriend lives that far away from you?"

I blushed at his comment. Derek my boyfriend? He'd probably puke at the mere mention of such a thing.

"No…he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Oh! Good to know. So he's gay?"

"No! Derek is far from gay. Why would you think that?"

"It's just that I don't see how anyone could just be your friend without wanting more."

My blush just got a lot deeper.

"Um…thanks. So do you have anything that might do that trick for Derek?"

"Sure. Come right this way."

After paying, I left the shop. I was now in cab headed back to my apartment. Derek is going to love the awesome vintage Senators jersey. I didn't leave empty handed either. I look at the receipt to find a phone number. Looks like not all the gorgeous guys are gay.

Only in New York.

* * *

**Hope you like. Blake will be coming into other chapters later btw. Reviews make me happy :)**


	7. Out of My League

**Another update! Y'all are so lucky. As for the restaurant mentioned in this...it is a real place that my friend (who lives in New York) visits often. She says it's excellent so I used it. :) Hope you like!**_It's a masterful melody_

* * *

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her_

_She laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling_

_But it's no surprise_

_[Out of My League – Stephen Speaks]_

The plane ride was not uneventful in the least. Not by a long shot. I made it onto the plane with minimal interruption of fan activity. I had just settled in to my first class seat when a fellow first class passenger recognized me. She screamed and rushed to my side. I signed her Cosmo magazine and hoped that she would settle down. She did for the most part, only sneaking glances at me every once in a while. About forty minutes after we had taken off, the plane hit some of the worst turbulence I had ever experienced. Fan girl decided that it was too much for her and threw up. She missed her barf bag. After the flight attendant cleaned it up, she decided it would be the perfect time to not so subtly flirt with me. The old Derek would have gone into the bathroom with her and made himself apart of the Mile High Club. However, Casey had infiltrated my heart and I was a changed man. The worse part about it was the fact that she was still holding the barf rag. Sick. Some other minor things happened but it all doesn't matter. I'm here now. I have my luggage in hand and I am scanning the area for Casey. I am also praying that my sunglasses and hat will be enough to keep the fans off me long enough to find her.

Oh God! Casey will probably freak if the fans see us. She, although an amazing performer, was not used to what I had to go through. It's funny the difference between fans of movie actors and of theatre actors. Big difference. And if the press sees us, they will probably put us together in the magazines. Casey would have a cow.

"Derek!" a very beautiful voice calls out.

And I'm literally floating on a freaking cloud. Casey's voice is beautiful. But, there's something so enchanting when it is in the same room with me. Not just over the phone or over the internet.

I turn to where I see her and I feel like I am stopped dead in my tracks. She's wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting sweater. Weather is still pretty chilly in New York in March.

Everything is still going on around us but she only sees me and I only see her. She's laughing and rolling her eyes and beckoning me to go to her.

And I do. I wrap her in my arms and it's like falling in love with her all over again. I can't help it. I'm like a moth to a candle. I want to kiss her but I know better.

"I've missed you," she says as she pulls away.

"I've missed you more," I cheekily reply.

"Come on, let's go get a taxi and go eat! I'm sure you are starving," she says as she loops her arm through mine.

"I ate on the plane, but you know me, I'm always willing to eat," I say which ears a laugh from my beautiful companion.

As we head out of the airport all hell breaks loose. Someone recognizes me and instantly there are a frenzy of girls rushing towards us. I happen to see an open taxi and pull Casey in behind me. We somehow manage to get out of there alive.

"Holy cow, Derek, what was that?"

"Sorry, Case, it's just what happens with me."

I was feeling really down now. If she wasn't happy with that, she would never want to be my girlfriend. She wouldn't be able to stand what came with the title.

"It's cool just a little bit freaky. You are just Derek to me, not some amazingly hott actor!"

"Thanks Case…"

"Der-ek! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah…so where are we going to eat?"

"That's the Derek I know and love!"

Did she really just say love? She's just sitting in the taxi like it's no big deal so she must mean 'love' like you love a dog or Edwin…I'm so confused.

The taxi stopped outside of a place called Joselito Restaurant.

"I hope this is okay. It's really good and pretty close to my place."

"It's perfect, Case."

We ate and conversed but I was really worried about once we got back to her apartment. Once we were done I paid the bill and we grabbed another taxi and headed back to her place.

"How do you like it, Derek?"

"It's really great."

"I'm glad you like it! You'll be sleeping on the futon. Is that okay?"

"Perfect Case."

"Good. Want to watch a movie?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think! Review please? I love them!**


End file.
